


Hot Cocoa and Pillow Forts

by Cryingal



Series: Ironwidow Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanov’s Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, ThunderStroms, Tumblr Prompt, not gonna like this one sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingal/pseuds/Cryingal
Summary: Peter really does not like storms





	Hot Cocoa and Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Wkndkdnjd im sorry

Peter hated thunderstorms. They were loud, too loud and they hurt his ears and they made him shiver underneath his sheets. This one was Particularly bad, so bad that it had made the tower shut down which had resulted in the nine year old who was alone in his room to have a melt down. 

It didn’t take long before his mom and dad came to his room, FRIDAY had the backup generators currently running so the tower was dimly lit enough to calm Peter’s nerves.

Mostly. 

He was in his mother’s lap, Tiny arms wrapping tightly around her. 

“It’s okay baby, I promise it’ll pass before you know it” she rocked him back and forth, Tony looked up at her, “okay uh- okay how about we do something yeah? Have any ideas bud?” He asked scooting closer to Nat. The boy sniffled and shook his head.

“How about we make a pillow fort? You love those!” Tony Asked, Peter did look up thoughtfully before nodding.

“You make the best Hot cocoa so go make that and me and pete will go make the fort.” Tony saluted her. “Maria Stark’s Hot Cocoa coming up.” He took off to the kitchen while Natasha gently pulled peter up. 

They took all the sheets and blankets and pillows from his room and a few chairs from the kitchen and soon there was a well made fort with steaming hot cocoa in their hands and a little on the floor.

“Mom? Dad?” Peter whispered curled up between the two adults.

“Yes?” Both looked down at him.

“Thank you”

“It’s not a problem baby”


End file.
